Fairy Dust
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de "Smile because it happened" Résumé : Univers Alternatif, et si Jack avait seulement neuf ans quand Evelyn est assassinée ? Est ce que Bobby serait un bon parent comme il est un bon frère ?


**Titre** : Fairy Dust

Auteur : **Smile because it happened**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Bobby Mercer tirait sur le col de sa chemise nerveusement alors qu'il essayait d'être installé convenablement dans les chaises dures du bureau des services sociaux. Il y avait un tas de gens pressés dans les alentours, des portables collés à leurs oreilles en balançant un dossier juridique et une tasse de café. Personne ne semblait faire attention à Bobby en dépit qu'il ait déjà donné son nom deux fois à la réception, et il commençait à se demander si l'appel désespéré qu'il avait reçu la nuit dernière n'était rien de plus qu'un mauvais rêve.

Au moment où il réfléchissait à simplement se lever et partir, une femme apparut à quelques pas des escaliers. Elle semblait stressée et épuisée tandis qu'elle scannait rapidement la pièce avant de finalement se focaliser sur Bobby. Elle établit un contact en prenant une calme et profonde inspiration tout en se dirigeant déterminée vers lui.

« Mr Mercer ? » Demanda-t-elle une fois à proximité, tendant la main dans l'attente d'une réponse. Bobby hésita à peine avant de serrer sa main, il n'avait pas l'habitude des formules de politesse. « Je suis Susie Kingsly, je pense que vous devez vous demander pourquoi vous êtes ici. Je suis navrée de la mort de votre mère, Evelyn a travaillé pour nous pendant des années… Elle nous manquera fortement. »

Bobby hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il acceptait ses condoléances, mais en vérité le fait qu'Evelyn s'en était allé n'était pas entièrement inscrit dans sa tête. Susie s'éclaircit la gorge, apparemment pressée de retourner à ses affaires. « J'ai votre jeune frère, Jack, dans mon bureau. Incontestablement, il est très secoué et instable actuellement, alors nous avons pensé qu'un visage familier pourrait l'aider un peu. Seriez vous d'accord pour le voir ? »

« Oui, bien sûre. » Bobby suivit Susie dans les escaliers et dans le couloir.

« Jack est très heureux de votre présence, il nous a demandé de vous contacter en particulier. » Bobby sourit à ça, sa mère lui avait toujours dit que Jack s'était spécialement attaché à lui, malgré le fait que Bobby était hors de la ville la plupart du temps et qu'il avait passé peu de temps avec Jack.

Susie s'arrêta en face d'une toute petite pièce ave de large fenêtre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Bobby alors qu'il regardait à travers la fenêtre un petit garçon à l'intérieur. Jack était assis dans une chaise du bureau de Susie, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Son visage était froissé dans la concentration, comme si se balancer était la chose la plus importante au monde. Il dû sentir que quelqu'un l'observait, car il tressaillit dans la chaise et ne bougea plus puis releva un sourcil pour rencontrer le regard de Bobby. La colère que Bobby aperçut dans ses yeux le brûla à travers la vitre et le fit presque reculer en arrière.

« C'est Jack ? » Demanda-t-il, l'enfant dans le bureau ne ressemblant pas au Jack qu'il avait en souvenir.

Susie acquiesça. « Il n'a pas dit grand-chose, simplement que nous devrions vous appeler et qu'il aimait le hockey. » Bobby sourit, Jack avait toujours voulu jouer avec ses frères. Susie poussa la porte du bureau et Bobby hésita avant de la suivre jusqu'à Jack.

« Salut Jackie, » Bobby se mit au niveau de l'enfant et se força à sourire. « Comment vas-tu, hein ? » Jack cligna des yeux ne le voyant pas vraiment et haussa des épaules en guise de réponse.

« Tu te souviens de ton frère Bobby, n'est ce pas ? » Bobby était heureux de la présence de Susie, encore que sa présence le rendait nerveux et mal à l'aise.

« Ouais, tu te souviens de moi Cracker Jack ! » Bobby donna une claque amicale sur le bras de Jack, espérant voir une étincelle de reconnaissance dans ses yeux à la mention du surnom. Jack fit un bref signe de tête mais ne releva pas les yeux de ses genoux.

Bobby observa l'assistante sociale, qui hocha la tête pour l'encourager. « Alors… Où as-tu passé la nuit dernière ? »

Jack lécha ses lèvres nerveusement, pourquoi tout le monde se souciait de lui soudainement ? Il voulait juste être seul. « J'étais chez Mme McCauley. » Marmonna-t-il dans son t-shirt.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis ? » Bobby se rapprocha pour essayer de l'entendre, ensuite il se tourna vers l'assistante sociale quand il comprit que Jack ne voulait pas répéter. « Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il a dit… »

« Nous l'avons placé en urgence monsieur Mercer. Lorsque nous n'avons pas su vous contacter la nuit dernière, nous avons pensé que c'était la meilleure solution. »

Bobby fronça les sourcils confus. « Mais mon frère ? Jerry… Je sais que Jerry vit ici, dans le voisinage. »

Susie éclaircit sa gorge maladroitement avant de finalement rencontrer les yeux de Bobby. « Il y a certains soucis monsieur Mercer, sur la façon dont votre frère mène ses affaires. Comme vous le savez, il a eut quelques problèmes dans le passé et nous pensons… » Elle parcourut ses cheveux d'une main fatiguée, soupirant. « Avant de placer un enfant, il y a certaine que nous devons vérifier… Pour être sûre que l'enfant sera prit en charge correctement et… »

« Ouais, ouais, ouais, je comprends toutes ces conneries. Mais Jerry est de la famille. Je sais qu'il veille sur ses enfants comme il faut ! »

« Monsieur Mercer, » elle parla calmement mais fermement, stoppant Bobby dans son discours. « Jack est le plus important en ce moment, vous aurez le temps d'exprimer tout ça à un prochain rendez vous, alors s'il vous plait, pouvons nous juste nous centrer sur Jack. »

Bobby éclaircit sa gorge maladroitement et se releva. « Bien, je pense que oui, bien sûre. Euh, oui. Mais je sais que c'est le meilleur. » Bobby se retourna pour regarder Jack, espérant deviner ce que disait son visage.

Jack cligna des yeux, ses grands yeux observant Bobby pour la première fois de l'après midi. Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit haut et fort, « quand rentre-t-on à la maison ? »

**OOO**

Bobby déglutit avant de faire face à Susie. « Puis je vous parler un instant, je veux dire ailleurs ? »

« Oui, bien sûre. » Susie se pencha pour s'adresser à Jack. « Nous allons discuter dehors quelques minutes Jack, nous allons revenir. Tu peux rester ici, d'accord ? »

Jack ne répondit pas, mais continua de regarder Bobby avec ces yeux bleus calmes et froids. Bobby sentit qu'ils lui brûlaient le dos alors qu'il suivait Susie hors du bureau pour aller dans le couloir.

« Y a t il un problème monsieur Mercer ? » Demanda Susie aussitôt que la porte se referma derrière eux, gardant sa voix basse d'un ton neutre.

« Ouais, il y a un putain de problème. Merde, qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire par 'on rentre quand à la maison ?' Est-ce pour ça que je suis ici ? Vous voulez que je le ramène à la maison ? Que je m'occupe de lui et toutes ces conneries, que je vous sorte de ce problème. Vous voulez que je sois un connard de paternel ? Non de Dieu, d'où vous sort cette idée ? »

« C'est une chose que votre mère à mentionner avant de mourir, » Susie remarqua que la tête de Bobby se releva quand elle cita Evelyn. « Dans le passé, elle a dit à un de nos ouvriers sociaux que si il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle aimerait que Jack soi prit en charge par vous. L'ouvrer social l'a inscrit dans le dossier de Jack. Jack n'a pas de famille biologique immédiate avec laquelle il peut rester, et comme le tuteur légal de Jack était Evelyn, elle avait le droit de dire où le placer en cas d'urgence. C'est la seule preuve écrite que nous avons, nous avons le devoir par la loi et pour respecter le souhait d'Evelyn de placer Jack sous votre protection. »

« Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ma mère aurait dit ça… Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui allait se passer ? Ca n'a aucun sens… »

« Je suis désolé monsieur Mercer, je présume que vous comprenez les arrangement et c'est pourquoi vous êtes ici. Je suis étonnée de voir que vous n'étiez pas au courant de ça…mais Jack n'a pas refusé le souhait d'Evelyn, nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de vous contacter. Ecoutez, je comprends que c'est stressant et éprouvant en ce moment pour vous, voulez vous que vous laisse un instant pour… »

« Les gens me demandent de le garder. Qu'attendez vous que je fasse, que je pleure ? J'apprécie votre inquiétude, mais je suis navré, je ne prendrais pas Jack avec moi. Non de dieu, je n'ai même pas de maison en ce moment. Je n'ai pas de copine, je n'ai pas de boulot, je n'ai pas… Si Jack a besoin de quoi que ce soit, je ne saurais pas l'avoir et je ne pourrais pas lui obtenir. Ce gamin, ce petit garçon assit là, je ne le connais même pas. Il n'a rien à faire avec moi… Il est, ce que je veux dire il était, je pense… Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas m'occuper de lui, encore moins un gamin de neuf ans. »

Susie hocha la tête. « Ok, si c'est ce que vous pensez. »

Bobby soupira de frustration. Il détestait cet endroit, il détestait cette situation, et à présent il se détestait. « Ce n'est juste ce que je pense. Vous comprenez ? C'est simplement pas moi… je ne connais rien de ce gosse. Je suis juste… Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre dans ma vie pour l'instant. »

Susie hocha la tête de nouveau. « OK. » Bobby la fixe. Il s'était attendu à de la colère, ou tout du moins à ce qu'elle le persuade de changer d'idée. « Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher monsieur Mercer, vous savez ce qu'il y a der mieux pour vous dans de telles circonstances. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous sentir coupable. »

« Merci. » Dit Bobby, la colère dans sa voix s'évanouissant pour être totalement dissimulée par l'absence de nuance dans sa voix. Susie acquiesça avant de se retourner pour entrer dans la pièce. « Attendez ! Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer pour lui ? »

Susie haussa des épaules. « Vous savez mieux que quiconque comment fonctionne le système monsieur Mercer. Nous allons essayer de retrouver son père biologique, mais il n'a plus de contact avec Jack depuis qu'il est bébé. Pendant ce temps, je pense que Jack sera envoyé dans un home pour enfant. Il n'y a pas de raisons de l'envoyer dans une nouvelle famille, surtout si son père peut être retrouver à tout instant. »

« Oui et bien, ce n'est pas ce dont il a besoin. Jack devrait être avec son père. Les petits garçons ont besoin d'un père. » Le sourire de Suzie disparut quand elle se glissa dans le bureau, laissant Bobby seul dans le corridor. Il regarda par la fenêtre et durant quelques secondes ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Jack. La déception qui s'était dégagée entre eux fit que l'estomac de Bobby se serra légèrement de culpabilité tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers et qu'il se rendait dans le parking.

Bobby claqua la porte pour la refermée si brutalement que la voiture se secoua. Il enfonça la clef dans le tableau de bord et appuya son pied sur la pédale. La voiture sortit directement de l'espace du parking seulement pour rencontrer le son d'un klaxon. Bobby haleta et tressaillit dans la voiture à l'arrêt.

« Apprends à conduire connard ! » Hurla le chauffeur de l'autre voiture par sa fenêtre ensuite il contourna la voiture de Bobby en accélérant et sortit du parking.

« Merde ! » Hurla Bobby, tapant son poing contre le volant. La douleur le fit se sentir légèrement mieux, mais rien ne pouvait alléger le tiraillement de son estomac. « Merde, merde, merde, merde… » Marmonna-t-il en posant sa tête entre ses mains.

Après une minute, il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le bureau de Suzie. Alors qu'elle lui tendait le petit sac de Jack, Bobby remarqua pour la première fois depuis l'après midi que les yeux de Suzie étaient souriant ainsi que sa bouche.

**OOO**

FIN.

Note de la traductrice : l'auteur n'a pas fait de suite, et je ne pense pas qu'elle l'envisage… Dommage. Si ce fic inspire des personnes, je veux bien voir ce que vous proposez… Laissez des reviews, ça me manque !!!!


End file.
